Tranquility
by Kayden Pause
Summary: Steven, on the cusp of Adulthood and the edge of heartbreak from the facts of growing up, meets another earth made Gem... Who is also an Assassin with sights on the Crystal Gems! Steven x MaleOC, Past StevenxConnie, Peridot x Amethyst


Tranquility.

It's been six years since the defeat of Yellow Diamond and the effects of the battle still resonate here, despite none of the fighting actually happening in this area. Of course, there was no shortage of work on the planet for the Crystal Gems... But there were more off days than days with any action.

Steven couldn't bring himself to complain. Not really, anyway. He may not be Rose Quartz, and he may still not be the most apt defender of earth, by comparison to his other counter parts... But he certainly did his best, and at a healthy 18, Steven certainly wasn't getting any worse with his powers.

He had officially dropped the chubbiness that was his childhood. Oh, he still had an unquenchable sweet tooth and an even larger appetite, but combining it with the almost endless amount of training he and the gems did on off days, he had certainly amassed some good muscle. A shining apple of male fitness in his town, amidst his overwhelming kindness.

It is crazy how much can change in a few years. Lars and Sadie were graduating college this year. Onion, no longer bound by the absurd and downright creepy silence he vowed himself to as a child.. But just barely. His father passed away a couple of years back and Vidalia married into Peewee and Ronaldo's family... Their establishment now known for their onion rings as well as french fries, ironically.

Peridot and Amethyst were... Well, he assumed they weren't much different than Ruby and Sapphire, save for the constant fusion. Amethyst wasn't the type of girl to get tied down, at least in speech, and Peridot was to stubborn to admit she had feelings so freely... But they made it work, and he even occasionally caught them together over the years... But kept their confidence.

As for Garnet and Pearl, they were as busy as ever with routine checks when Steven or the others weren't volunteering. Rarely did they find anything bad but they were dedicated to ensuring it stayed that way and Steven was happy to help when needed.

All the distractions were needed when his free time outside of training almost consisted constantly of Connie. He always knew she was destined for great things... He just wished it had stuck to the great thing he considered great but a full ride to practically any school in the country for free? He may not have ever gone to any school, but he knew it was important to a lot of people... And while he knew his decision would relieve him off the title, he couldn't... No, he wouldn't be a bad boyfriend and force her to stay for him. Though heartbreaking on both sides, the two agreed for one last amazing summer between the two before he left... And when both weren't deliberately fighting tears and decisions that would ruin her future, it was one of the best of his life... He would never tell anyone, but the last night was the first and only time they shared a bed...

"I'm taking everything else from you Steven... So I want to give you something of mine that no one else will ever get."

And he got it. And in the morning, she was gone, the only remnant of her presence being his mother's sword, her scent, and a note saying she would always love him.

He spent the whole day crying at her absence but knowing in his heart that it was too good to be true forever... But they shared something that both considered, or at least he considered, something to be cherished. Something perfect.

His father was busier with work than he had ever been... While he tried to make as much time as he could for Steven, it was often never enough for the two Universe men. Steven told his father that he would never be mad at him but could only do so much before efforts were almost futile.

His father was such an integral part of his childhood, it was often difficult on the younger Universe. Thinking their relationship was reduced to dinners when they could manage it, and holidays.

It had been several months since then and Steven was getting to be fantastic at swordplay, not quite meeting Pearl's skill but holding his own none the less, and coupled with his shield, he was practically unstoppable.

Garnet and the others were watching, Amethyst occasionally jumping in when one or the other nailed a good offense.

"You're growing exceptionally Steven. Even years of training shouldn't result in this much growth." Pearl said, the two breaking so Steven could drink water. He just picked up his t shirt, wiping his face off and giving her a friendly wink, "I just have a great teacher." He said as he drained the water bottle and formed a bubble around it before crushing it and popping the now flat bottle into his pocket for recycling later.

"I don't want to rush Steven's training, but is he free today other than this? I need to take him for a while." Garnet said, standing, her usual cool demeanor a bit rushed, catching the other gems off guard.

"Of course, Garnet. We can resume tomorrow. Do you want-"

"Just Steven, Pearl. But Thank you. Come on Steven, we need to talk." She said as the boy followed her down to the base of the hill, everyone now out of earshot.

"Worried isn't a good look for you Garnet. Wanna tell me what's up?" Steven said, slightly worried as the gem turned to him, a frown on her face.

"I'm sending you on a solo mission today." She said without warning. Steven was taken aback. Sure he went on missions enough, but alone was rare... And if Garnet's tone was saying anything, it was important.

"Just me? What about the others? What is the mission?"

"The others, myself included, are already busy today. I would have gone personally but something just as urgent came up... The mission is really discovering why there are tremors in a tundra region near one of out teleporters."

"Tremors? What do you mean?"

Garnet looked around, actual worry crossing her features, despite being under the glasses.

"Tremors like the ones that were apparent when we found Amethyst. Yes, it is like it sounds. There may be a gem there."

"After cooking all this time, would it really be a threat?" Steven asked, remembering that even Amethyst was stunted from cooking too long.

"I would typically if it weren't in such a cold area... Maybe home world planted it here for the purpose of extended cooking. If so, this Gem could be a threat... And I want you to stop it."

With a goodbye, Steven set off for the area Garnet mentioned, Lion helping him travel there, and helping keep him warm when they got to the frigid ice country... Upon arrival, Steven saw what Garnet was talking about... It was subtle, but consistent shaking. It made standing almost impossible for the boy. But with a poof, he encased himself in a bubble and began rolling towards the source, Garnet having told him which direction to follow.

The tremors began slowly getting louder as he approached the source... The permafrost beneath his feet was cracked from continued force. With each passing second, Steven grew a little more worried, Lion staying a few feet behind him when suddenly the ground him caved in!

Steven's bubble had popped on the way down, but had protected him from the fall... And when his daze cleared, he saw... He wasn't sure what he was seeing... It wasn't like anything he saw at Kindergarten... It was almost like an underground shrine, the floors and shrine in the center were blue Crystals, yet the walls were shiny white, like Quartz.

But the most noticeable thing in the room was exactly what Garnet had been worried about... There was a gem... Or maybe a stone? It was floating and radiating power, Steven could feel it. It was Black and smooth, with flecks of gray across the surface... It was quite pretty... But Garnet would likely want it back instead of letting it grow before she knew what it was. So Steven reached out to it... Only for a pulse to send him back and for the stone to practically flinch away from him...

Steven starred at the sight unraveling before him. This gem wasn't just popping from the ground... It was forming here. Steven watched each detail as it happened. First the arm formed... Clothed in black and skin ash gray. The torso was wide shouldered and also black, with a long scarf flowing from the neck that lead up to the head, features obscure by the long hair, also black. It was longer than even Amethyst's hair,and even messier in appearance. Steven had to admit the gem looked like a cross between Goth and Punk... With the baggy pants and boots... It's Gem was now settled into its shoulder and gave of a pauldren.

It was collapsed on the floor, breathing deeply as if it was choking. "Are you okay?" he asked the Gem, who suddenly pulled a weapon from its shoulder, a dagger in appearance. "Back!" It cried, though now Steven could determine it was likely a he... Which was kind of neat, considering he had never seen a male Gem... Excluding himself.

"I'm Steven... I'm here to help you... Who are you?" He asked before the gem suddenly stood to his full height and opening his eyes, Iris colored yellow. He stood a couple inches taller than Steven... And looked at the boy before he put the dagger away.

Let out a breath. "I only have one memory aside my designation... And that is... 'He shall be named Alabaster.' So... I'm Alabaster... I'm here on behalf on the guild of assassins for the homeworld."

Steven's stomach dropped.


End file.
